


Le Courrier des Ténèbres Eternelles

by Amethyste_Anathanne_Ambre, Blihioma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Correspondence, Dead Remus Lupin, Epistolary, Letters
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyste_Anathanne_Ambre/pseuds/Amethyste_Anathanne_Ambre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: Harry n'en peux plus, il doit extérioriser tout ce qu'il ressent à propos de cette guerre, à propos de sa culpabilité, de sa responsabilité envers tous les morts, de ses peurs en tant que parrain et parent pour Teddy... Il décide alors d'écrire une lettre à Remus, son dernier rocher avant qu'il ne meurt à son tour.Il ne s'attendait toutefois pas à recevoir une réponse... Surtout de cet homme inconnu qui disait avoir reçu sa lettre !





	1. Premier envoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Cette histoire qui pourra uniquement être trouvé sur AO3 est un projet épistolaire avec ma grande amie Amy !  
Nous allons interpréter chacune un personnage et j'assume le rôle d'Harry pour cette fois ;)  
C'est partie pour la première lettre !
> 
> Blihioma~

«_ Cher Remus,_

_Je sais que tu ne liras jamais cette lettre, mais j'avais besoin de te l'écrire._

_Je m'occupe de Teddy depuis que toi et Tonks n'êtes plus là. Ce n'est pas facile tous les jours, je ne me suis jamais occupé d'un enfant auparavant, puisque Duddley ne compte pas vraiment..._

_Je me demande déjà les réponses que je devrais lui donner quand il me demandera pourquoi ces parents ne sont pas là. J'appréhende ce moment où je devrais lui expliquer que ces parents sont morts pour une cause juste, mais morts quand même. Ils ne les connaîtra jamais, tout comme moi, mais j'aurais pu vous sauver..._

_Vous n'auriez pas dû être là, alors que Teddy avait besoin de vous..._

_Hermione n'arrête pas de me répêter que je ne suis pas responsable de votre mort, de tous les morts qui ont eu lieu ce jour-là, mais je n'arrive pas à l'accepter. J'ai sûrement besoin de quelqu'un à blâmer et Antonin Dolohov, le Mangemort qui a eu ta vie, se trouve déjà à Azkaban. C'était presque trop facile de le faire enfermer et je n'en n'ai tiré aucune satisfaction._

_J'aimerais que tu sois là pour élever ton fils... Tu le méritais plus que n'importe qui !_

_Mais tu ne reviendra jamais... Alors je prendrais soin de Teddy pour toi. Il te connaîtra autant que je t'ai connu et quand il te rejoindra enfin, il aura l'impression d'avoir passé sa vie à tes côtés._

_Je ferais de mon mieux, je te le promets, mais j'aurais aimé que tu me donnes plus de conseils sur la manière dont on s'occupe d'un enfant._

_J'ai beaucoup lu à ce sujet, à tel point qu'Hermione a cru que je voulais lui voler la vedette, mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que dans les livres._

_Je sais que tu penses que je devrais demander de l'aide autour de moi, mais Mme Weasley a encore du mal à se remettre de la mort de Fred, et Andromeda s'est effondrée depuis que nous lui avons ramené ton corps et celui de Tonks. Je ne pense pas qu'elle s'en remette, pas après avoir également perdu son mari._

_Tu me manques Remus... J'aurais tant voulu te sauver..._

_A la place j'ai commis un meurtre... Voldemort ne reviendra plus et ne fera plus de victimes, mais tu as laissé ton fils entre les mains d'un meurtrier..._

_Teddy me garde éveiller tous les soirs, mais je ne lui en veux pas. De toute façon je ne pourrais pas dormir, pas avec tous les cauchemars que je fais._

_Je me suis demandé ce que tu ferais si je te parlais de tout ça. Tu me dirais sûrement d'en parler à quelqu'un, de discuter de mes cauchemars. J'ai vraiment essayé, j'ai pensé à aller voir Hermione et Ron. Mais ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir ce genre de soucis. Ils sont très heureux maintenant qu'ils sont enfin ensembles et je ne veux plus les embêter avec mes problèmes._

_Ils ne sont pas les seuls. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde est passé à autre chose, comme si rien ne s'était passé ! C'est effrayant par moment... Six mois seulement se sont écoulés mais plus personne ne parle de la guerre ou des Mangemorts. Ils ont été mis dans un coin et ils ont été oubliés, tout comme toi et Tonks._

_Il y a bien eu une cérémonie pour ceux qui sont morts durant la guerre, j'ai d'ailleurs dû me battre pour que les victimes de Voldemort soient également comptés dedans, même si elles ont été tués avant la Bataille de Poudlard. Je ne voulais pas qu'on les oublies. Je ne veux pas qu'on vous oublies, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est ce qui est en train d'arriver..._

_C'est dur Remus... J'ai l'impression d'être piégé dans le passé, dans cette guerre, comme lors des visions que Voldemort m'envoyaient. Un cauchemars éternel qui ne cesse de me poursuivre... Tout autour de moi me rappelle les gens que j'ai perdu ou les sacrifices qui ont été faits._

_Je sais que nous n'avons pas toujours été les plus proches. Je veux dire, tu as été mon professeur et quelque part, je pense que ça a creusé une certaine distance entre nous, mais tu étais le dernier lien qui me restait avec mes parents et Sirius et... Et je pouvais toujours compter sur toi. Je ne te voyais pas comme un père, mais j'aurais aimé que tu sois un oncle pour moi, ou peut-être même un grand-frère. Celui qu'on va voir quand on a des problèmes et qui sait toujours comment les résoudre._

_Je me sens un peu seul maintenant... Je me retiens parfois d'étouffer Teddy avec mes câlins ! Il aime quand je lui en fais d'ailleurs. Un vrai panda qui s'accroche toujours à moi._

_Est-ce que tu savais qu'il adorait les abricots mais qu'il n'aimait pas la citrouille ? J'espère qu'il changera d'avis quand il grandira car j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y avait toujours que du jus de citrouille aux repas de Poudlard ! Sa couleur préférée semble aussi être le bleu, mais ça tu le savais déjà, vu tous les habits qu'il a de cette couleur. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il se met à aimer le vert aussi._

_Teddy... J'ai l'impression que Teddy est le seul qu'il me reste maintenant... C'est un peu mon rayon d'espoir alors..._

_Je te jure sur ma vie que je prendrais soin de ton fils Remus, que je prendrais soin de mon filleul._

_Je le protégèrais comme tu l'aurais sûrement fait et je ferais en sorte qu'il vive heureux jusqu'au bout. Je lui apprendrais des blagues, je l'empêcherais de dire des gros mots, je lui lirais des histoires et je dormirais avec lui quand il aura des cauchemars à son tour. Je l'emmenerais à l'école aussi, tous les jours et je viendrais le chercher à chaque fois. Si jamais il se blesse, je le soignerais et je ferais tout ce qu'il faudra pour qu'il garde le sourire !_

_... J'en prendrais vraiment soin... Je te le jure..._

_Adieu Remus..._

_Dis bonjours à Papa, à Maman, à Sirius et à tous les autres de ma part s'il te plait..._

_Tu vas me manquer, je t'aimais beaucoup même si je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire..._

_Adieu..._

_H. J. Potter_ »

**oOo**

Harry posa la plume sur son bureau. Il fixa le parchemin tâché de son écriture.

Il savait déjà qu'il ne voulait pas garder cette lettre. Ce serait trop dur pour lui. Cependant il n'avait pas non plus le coeur à la détruire. Elle renfermait tous ses sentiments du moment et ses excuses pour Remus. La jeter ou la brûler reviendrait à faire la même chose de ce qu'il ressentait.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Il glissa donc la lettre dans une enveloppe qui trainait dans un coin et la cacheta avec le sceau des familles Potter et Black, par habitude. Il se tourna ensuite vers sa nouvelle chouette.

Hedwige était morte, mais il ne pouvait pas rester vivre dans le monde sorcier sans moyen de communication. Andromeda lui avait offert l'oiseau pour garder le contact avec lui mais aussi avec Teddy. Il n'avait eu le courage de lui refuser cela, car si la vieille femme était trop endeuillée pour s'occuper de son petit-fils, elle pensait toujours à lui.

« Abandonne-la quelque part... » Murmura Harry en accrochant la lettre à sa patte.

Il se sentait vidé de ses émotions après les avoir couché sur le papier. Il allait rejoindre Teddy pour sa sieste.


	2. Deuxième Envoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
C'est un plaisir de pouvoir faire sortir cette idée épistolaire au grand jour et de pouvoir vous la partager. Je suis d'autant plus joyeuse de pouvoir réaliser cette idée avec Blibli ! C'est un plaisir de travailler avec elle, c'est une personne fantastique !  
Pour ces lettres, je prends le rôle de l'elfe Fëanor du Silmarillion de TOLKIEN.  
Bonne lecture !  
Triple A

«_ Monsieur H.J. Potter,_

_ Je vous informe par la présente lettre que votre volatil, étant vivant, ne peut livrer votre courrier à destination. Je vous serai d'ailleurs gré de bien vouloir ne plus adresser de lettre à des morts, ces derniers ne vous répondront pas et votre lettre se retrouvera encore une fois sur mon bureau et je me verrais, encore une fois, dans l'obligation de vous répondre._

_ Malgré cela, sachez qu'il est normal que le peuple oublie les morts d'une guerre. Jamais ne sera oublié qu'il y a eu des morts mais toujours seront oubliés les noms de la majorité des morts peu importe leur camps. Les seuls noms survivants, seront ceux des personnes qui se seront démarqués pendant le déroulement des atrocités. D'un autre côté, soyez heureux du peu de rancune voir de son absence de part chez vous. Même après plus de dix milles ans, mes crimes n'ont toujours pas été pardonné. Certaine personne ont la rancune tenace pour pas grand chose et son partial dans leur jugement des crimes dans leurs ensembles._

_ Sachez que votre filleul ne sera pas malheureux malgré l'absence de parents biologique. Il est vrai qu'un père et une mère ne peuvent être remplacés mais la vie ne s'arrête pas à leur disparition. Tant que vous gardez leur souvenir vivant, ils ne partiront jamais. Il ne tient qu'à vous, Monsieur Potter, de trouver la bonne méthode pour cela sans vous enfermer dans une bulle du passé autodestructrice._

_ Sur un sujet plus personnel, je me permets de vous conseiller pour l'éducation de cet enfant que vous réclamez à la mort de ses parents : soyez honnête avec lui. S'il vous demande pourquoi son père et sa mère ne sont pas là, dites-lui qu'ils sont morts. Expliquez-lui pourquoi, quand, comment ils sont décédés. Vous ne ferez que faire souffrir votre charge si vous lui offrez un mensonge doux et sucré. Il saura bien vite que vous lui mentez, il comprendra par lui-même cela et il en sera brisé. Si vous décidez d'éduquer cet enfant, de l'aimer comme le votre, vous lui devez l'entière et honnête vérité. Élevez cet enfant dans les valeurs qui vous sont chères et qui sont justes pour lui, pour vous et pour le monde. Soyez un modèle pour lui et jamais n’appliquez le proverbe "Fais ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais" car l'enfant, qui vous prendra pour modèle que vous le désiriez ou non, fera comme vous. Si vous chutez, il vous suivra aveuglément. Ne commettez pas l’erreur de penser que vous pouvez éduquer un enfant sans donner le meilleur de vous-même, cela inclue de regarder devant vous et de laisser les morts où ils sont : six pieds sous terre. Ce qui est mort est mort et ne reviendra pas, peu importe les sacrifices fait en faveur de cette action._

_ Continuez à avancer, Monsieur Potter, regardez devant vous et offrez le meilleur de vous-même au monde. Faites en sorte que je ne gâche pas de papier, d'encre et n'use pas ma plume pour rien. Il me dérangerait de me retrouver à nouveau avec votre courrier dans ma cellule._

_Fëanaro Curufinwë Finwion,_

_Seigneur et captif des Ténèbres __Éternelles._ »

.oO°Oo.

Fëanor ne chercha pas l'oiseau qui déposa la missive sur son bureau plus tôt, il savait qu'il était parti depuis un moment. Comme tous les autres avant lui.

Il revint à son bureau et décacheta une autre missive d'une autre personne voulant correspondre avec un mort. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tant de second-né cherchait à communiquer avec ceux qui n'était plus de leur monde. Les âmes des Hommes morts restaient morts et rien ne pouvait les atteindre. Ce n'était pas comme pour les elfes, où une correspondance et un retour parmi les vivants était possible. En plus de cela, il devait se montrer gentil et cordial à toutes ses larmes versées sur les pots cassés. Quel ennuie pour l'éternité.

L'elfe murmura quelques mots au morceau de papier plié et souffla dessus. Le courrier disparut dans les ténèbres, à la recherche de son destinataire.

**Author's Note:**

> **[05/10/20]**
> 
> Bonjour c'est Blihioma,
> 
> Petite pub pour vous informer que je fais mes débuts en tant qu'auteur auto-édité, sous le pseudonyme de Bloody Isery !
> 
> Un premier ebook déjà publié en Septembre 2020 (premier tome également d'une série) sous le titre "La Lignée du Douzième, Tome 1 : La silhouette de la Sorcière"  
Une histoire fantasy avec une romance gay qui se développera très lentement au fil des tomes
> 
> Une autre histoire est prévue, une romance contemporaine gay en un seul tome, fin de l'année 2020
> 
> Si vous êtes intéressés, n'hésitez pas à aller découvrir les premiers chapitres sur mon compte wattpad (sous Bloody Isery) avant de peut-être acheter l'histoire entière ;)
> 
> Passez une bonne journée~


End file.
